Predator Vol 1 1
| next = ''Predator'' #2 }} "The Heat" is the first issue of the Predator comic book limited series by Dark Horse Comics. The story was written by Mark Verheiden with artwork by Chris Warner and inks by Sam de la Rosa and Randy Emberlin. It was colored by Chris Chalenor with lettering by David Jackson. The series was edited by Randy Stradley. This issue shipped with a June, 1989 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.25 per copy (US). Synopsis A New York cop named Schaefer and his partner, Rasche, investigate rumblings within the local drug scene. Several of the crime cartels meet in an effort to consolidate their forces in order to shield their territory from encroaching Colombian cartels. But an invisible menace disrupts the meeting and slaughters the entire group. The apartment is destroyed and one of the drug dealers is pitched out the window. Schaefer and his partner find the bodies of the victims. They have been skinned and suspended upside down. Schaefer gets a very uneasy feeling. This is not just another drug deal gone bad. Later on, they meet with an army officer who warns them to stay clear of this investigation. There is a link between this event and something that happened to Schaefer's little brother, Dutch, several years ago. Schaeffer returns to the crime scene and finds several holes in the wall and burn marks that could not have been made by conventional weaponry. Suddenly, the invisible killer, an alien Predator, appears and begins beating Schaefer up. Schaefer somehow knew that the killer was still present. The Predator smacks Schaefer down several times and then levels a shoulder-mounted laser scope at the cop's face. Appearances Featured characters * Schaefer Supporting characters * Rasche Antagonists * Carr * Lamb * Predator Minor characters * McComb Organizations * New York City Police Department Races * Humans * Yautjas Locations * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan Items * Shotgun Powers * Invisibility Notes & Trivia * This issue went to second printing, which was released in September, 1989. * All four issues of the series were reprinted as the Predator: Concrete Jungle trade paperback collections, and were also included in the Predator hardcover collection and the Predator Omnibus, Volume 1 collection. * Randy Emberlin co-inked material on pages 1-3. The rest of the issue was inked by Sam de la Rosa. * This story is a direct sequel to the 1987 film Predator, and takes place prior to the events chronicled in Predator 2 (which had not been released yet). * The story takes place in New York City, New York, and features the character of Schaefer, who is the older brother of Dutch Schaefer from the first film. * This issue establishes that Dutch Shaefer died shortly after the events of the Predator film. Recommended Reading * Predator Vol 2 * Predator: Big Game * Predator: Cold War * Predator: Dark River See also External Links * * * Predator #1 at the Dark Horse Database ---- Category:Predator Vol 1 Category:Predator comic book issues Category:1989 comic book issues Category:Mark Verheiden/Writer Category:Chris Warner/Penciler Category:Sam de la Rosa/Inker Category:Randy Emberlin/Inker Category:Chris Warner/Cover artist Category:Chris Warner/Cover inker Category:Chris Chalenor/Colorist Category:David Jackson/Letterer Category:Randy Stradley/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries